


Faun nature

by D_rissing



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Sex Talk, Sleep Sex, Stripping, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Fauns and Satyrs are known for been lustful creatures. Mr Tumnus isnt the exception.An alternative version of the meeting between Lucy and the faun.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus
Kudos: 8





	Faun nature

**Author's Note:**

> A faun and a virgin girl alone on a cave?...This was the result of thinking about that to hard lol.

From within a furnished and comfortable cave emanated a soft melody. Inside of it, sitting in front of each other close to the warm fire of a chimney, two figures could be seen siting one in front of the other.

The first figure was a Faun. The lowest part of his body was of a goat, which was covered with curly, glossy black hair. His upper body was that of a man, with reddish skin. On his mouth was a pair of pipes, the source of the music.

In front of him was a more common, yet at the same time extraordinary (for this world), figure …a small human girl.

She had fair skin, a bit redder thanks to the weather outside, her brown hair is worn parted on the side with a greenish-greyish bow. She was wearing a knee-length dress with ties at the back and short puffed sleeves decoder with golden yellow and turkey-red vertical stripes and dull blue and some duller red horizontal stripes, all on an olive-green ground. Over it she wears a pea-green cardigan with a vertical row of flowers in both sides.

On her legs, she had cream-colored knee-highs socks and clay-brown shoes are similar to Mary Janes but with the strap at the ankle, fastened with small red buttons.

The eyes of the girl were closing as the soft melody immersed her slowly into a deep slumber that finally came as the teacup she was holding finally fell from her hands.

Tumnus continue his melody a bit more until he realized the girl was finally in deep sleep before setting down his pipes.

A daughter of Eve.

A real daughter of eve was now sitting in front of him sleeping and unaware of what her presence on Narnia means to both herself and to the world.

But he knew.

He knew he should now call the enforcements of the queen to take Lucy to her…or maybe take her himself to not be punished for housing a human in his home.

Yet…Yet he couldn’t…at least not yet.

Cold sweat fell from his face and neck at the view in front of him. Her skin seemed to glow with the fire´s light. And those lips were inviting him to taste them with their soft pinky looks. As a faun he knew any female of any specie was fair game for him; and a human? that was the most exotic thing he or anyone could think on having even for a night.

Earlier when the two walked together, a faint essence of flowers and wood hit his nose from afar. And now having her just some steps in front of him was more that impossible to resist the smell. Perhaps he could take a time to enjoy things before surrender her? What wrong could come? After all he was the only one that knew she was here.

Slowly he moved close to Lucy kneeling so both were at the same eye level as he moved closer to her face.

He began to take small sniff at her. Tempting at first until he got his face close to her head and inhale deeply.

He moaned.

A sweet, almost pure essence of flowers, wood and other pleasant smells filled his nostrils. He pressed his nose against her head sniffing with more force taking all what he can, he moved down to her face and her neck.

Lucy groaned on her sleep and move.

Tumnus froze as his eyes fell on those rosy lips of her. Panting, he got close to them; his own mouth open as he slowly and nervous closed the breach giving her a small peck on the lips. The taste of the tea she was drinking and maybe strawberries made him lick his lips making him, once again, descend and peck her lips again. This time he use his hand to open her mouth and he move on a deeper kiss.

He groaned as his tongue explored her cavern taking in her taste until he was forced to breath separating form her. Her checks were redder now but her sleep continued uninterrupted.

With great careful, the faun grabbed one leg and raised it before unstrapping the shoe and take it off. A warm stocked foot met his hand as he moved to his nose taking small sniffs at it. The faun groaned as a strong smell hit his nose. Sweat and cloth mixed into an aroma that almost drove him crazy as he began to rub her sole against his face. Lucy groaned on her sleep while Tumnus continued. Almost hungrily he set the leg down to take the other and remove the shoe to repeat the action feeling his cock tingling as he enjoyed the smell. Grabbing both feet he sandwiched his nose between her toes rubbing it down her soles and almost licking them. The movement caused her skirt to hike up a bit making his eyes feel on the naked skin hidden under it.

He set her left leg down and with his now free hand, he caressed her right leg, roaming higher hiking more the cloth as he reached her knees. Taking hold of her stocking he slowly peel it off her foot. It was small and a bit damp thanks to the sweat and melted snow that reach inside her shoe. But the texture, much different that of a faun, nymph or any creature he had found before; so soft at his touch. He raised it and put his face to the sole enjoying its smell. Her soft skin was too tempting to pass and he let his tongue travel her length. His eyes closed as the salty flavor invade his tongue, his mouth closing on her toes sucking at the small things drying them. Of sweat or water he didn’t care.

His tongue moved between her toes as one of his hands began to pull at her other stocking slowly pulling it off. But he didn’t care much as he continued enjoying her foot for now.

Finally the stocking came out and he separated and holding the cloth in his hands he began to sniff at it. His lust rose with each taste of the smell.

His eyes fell on her sleeping form again. This time on her naked legs that disappear under her skirt. Gulping he let go of the sock and his shaking hands grasped the hem of the cloth before slowly began to hike it up her legs until her thighs became visible. Taking a deep breath, he finishes hiking the skirt all the way.

Sweat covered his forehead as her grey Knickers became visible.

He looked at her face she was still sleeping. His hands let go of the skirt and one moved to her core, a finger extended, until he poked her covered pussy. Soft material met his finger as he began to move it over it making the girl move a bit on her sleep unconsciously opening her legs.

He looked in awe before letting his finger move down and then up again over her core. Lucy moaned in her sleep at weird sensation but didn’t wake up. Tumnus used his hands to move her legs apart a bit more, getting a feel of her soft skin, allowing him to get his face close to her core where he began to take small sniff at her.

Sweet and innocent. A bit of sweat and a floral essence emanated from her core. His nose rubbed the center of her underwear while his hands caressed her thighs. Lucy began to let out some moans, as her pussy was assaulted by the faun´s nose; wiggling on her sleep making Tumnus to pause for a moment.

He stood up and looked at her again. Breathing harder on her sleep as the blush of her cheeks grew. He couldn’t hold it more. He needed her, but not here. Even on his arousal state he was a somehow gentlemen. He won’t take her on a chair.

Carefully he hoisted her on bridal style and walked towards his bedroom. His right hand caressed the flesh of her legs as he walked to his bed. He set her down in the mattress and sat behind her moving her up so her back was pressed against her chest.

Her cardigan was the first thing to go. He slid it down her arms and dropped it to the ground. Then he unfastened the bow at her back and began to undo her dress. With shaking hands, he grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it up her body until it passed over her head, letting it go along with the cardigan.

A small grey chemise was left on her body alongside her underwear.

He finally took hold of her chemise and pulled it off. Lucy groaned, away from the fireplace the low temperature made her try to press herself against the warm body of the faun as it let go of her cloth.

Breathing hard he moved his hands and took hold of her small breasts as his nose descended on her hair. He groaned at the smell again while his hands played with her little nipples. She was still too young and her breasts were nothing more that two really small mounds on her chest but he didn’t cared, the soft sensation of her skin against his hands was more that enough for him.

He licked her cheek and down her neck making her moan and wiggle in her sleep again. Her breath became faster as his fingers pitched her little nipples.

“umm Lucy” he whispered in her ear “so pure so good” he added biting her lobe making her moan.

One hand let go of her chest and moved down caressing her skin over her belly until it reached her covered pussy. Slowly he moved his fingers under the cloth until they reached her naked entrance.

“ahhhh ummmmm” she cried in her dreams feeling his fingers.

The Faun shuddered at the sensation, so small yet warm and was starting to get wet. His own cock was already ready. Pressing against her back as he caressed her slit with his fingers.

“Ah ummmm ahhh” she moaned in her sleep making his lust to rise hearing her. His fingers began to be wet at her juices.

“Umm Lucy” he moaned sniffing at her head as he introduced two fingers inside her.

“Ahhhhhh” Lucy cried as his fingers entered her canal. Slowly moving teasing her walls. “Ah…ummmm ah ah ummmm” the girl wiggle in her sleep the hot feeling of lust filled her body as she became exited on her dreams “ah ah ummm ahhhhh”

Slowly the faun extracted his fingers from her wet cavern. Wet and sticky he brought them up to his face. Slowly he introduced them on his mouth, savoring her taste with gusto.

“ummmm…so sweet my dear ummmm” he groaned. He wanted to taste more.

Slowly and as kind as he could, he lowered her until she lay full on his bed. Then he moved to her legs and began peeling down her underwear. He gulped as her wet pussy became visible to him. Yet he finish the work and throw away the grey clothe before spreading her legs.

He pulled his face closer admiring her pink skin and the warm that came out of it.

He pressed his nose against her opening sniffing at her pure essence. He groaned at the smell, His cock twitching in excitement. Yet he first wanted to have a taste of this virgin fruit.

Opening his mouth he let his tongue roam free on her little slit.

“Ummm ummmm” he groaned in pleasure as he sucked her juices. His tongue teasing her labia, threating to penetrate her.

“Ah…ah ..ummm ahhhhhh” Lucy cried. It looked like she should awoke at any moment, but the effect of the Faun´s music was stronger that her keeping her in her dreams as her body reacted to Tumnus´s touch.

“Umm..Lucy…ummm Lucy!!!!” he cried as his tongue roamed inside her tight canal.

“Ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Tumuns groaned in pleasure as she reached her climax, showering his face with her juices.

“ah ah ah ah” Tumnus and Lucy panted. She, trying to recover, while he in excitement. He could take any longer.

“My dear Lucy” he said raising her legs on his shoulders and pulling her closer. Teasing her entrance with his member. Slowly he pushed. His tip introduced itself inside her wet folds.

“uggg..ahhh…..ahhhhhh!” she cried and began struggling feeling the pain of his invasion “ahhhh”

“Ahhhhh Lucy ahhhh” Tumnus groaned as he forced his cock inside her. She was so tight. Were all female humans like this? She was so tight and warm. He shivered in pleasure as he pushed harder forcing her canal to open.

“ah ah ahhhhhhh!!!!” Lucy struggled in her sleep. Her legs kicked on Tumnus´s back but the faun didn’t felt pain at her movements.

“Ahhhhh my dear..ahhh Lucy!!!” he cried and finally inserted his whole length inside her, piercing through her hymen and impaling all the way to her womb.

“AHHHHHH!!!!!” Lucy finally opened her eyes. Her cries echo in the cave mixing to the gornas of pleasure of the faun.

“Ahhhh so good…ahhhh Lucy…ahhhh” he looked down. Her eyes were open however they were unfocused not looking at anything. The pain had tried to awake her, but the magic of the pipes was stronger keeping her on a limbo like state. Not sleep but also not awake.

“Ah ah…hurts ah ah” she said in soft tone “ah ah…it…hurts ah ah”

Tumnus simply ignore her. Bumping in and out her with passion, enjoying the tight sensation.

“Ah ah ah ah yes umm ah ah ah Lucy ah ah ah so good ah ah ah” the faun groaned pressing his face against her leg, rubbing against it “ah ah ah so good, ahhh my queen!!!” he cried as he sniffed her skin feeling his cock twitch inside her.

“Ah ah hurts..ah ah ah hurts ah ah ah” Lucy said again. Some tears fell from her eyes.

“Ah ah ah not tears my fair lady ah ah ah” he moved one leg and close his mouth on her little toes. Sucking and licking them enjoying the taste as her keep moving.

“Ah ah ah ah ah” Lucy panted her body responding at his actions. A blush covered her face as sweat began dripping from her skin.

Tumnus put the foot out his mouth and hold her leg up as he buried his cock deeper inside her.

The only sound that echoed in the cave was the sound of flesh against flesh and the faun´s moans while he fucked the human girl.

Tumnus didn’t let an inch of skin without tasting. Lips, neck, breasts, legs and feet…he wanted to get as much as he could from the daughter of Eve.

After a while, the faun felt himself reaching his limit.

“Ah ah ah I cant hold it any longer ah ah ah Lucy...my lady ah ah ah”

“Ah ah ah ah ah” her moans and panting were his only answer as he moved faster and harder.

“Ah ah ah I cant I ah ah ah im cumming ah ah ah….ahhhhhhh!!!!!!” both cried as he released his load inside her.

Tumnus panted as he felt his cock shrinking inside her as he released his last shots. Slowly he pulled out panting as he looked at the girl.

Her body was covered in sweat and her skin has gained a reddish color. Her pussy now was open letting blood and cum to pour out of it.

He has taken the maidenhood of a daughter of eve.

The thought mixed with the smell coming from her caused his member to harden again.

“Oh my queen...I’m honor to had been your first” he said “but its not proper to keep loving on a dirty bed.” Grabbing her arm he brought her up. Sitting on the bed he let her fall on his cock; rocking his hips he moved his member inside her, using a hand on her back to keep her in place and the other playing with her childish chest.

“Ah ah ah Lucy…my dear ah ah ah queen ah ah ah so amazing ah ah ah ummm” he let go of her breast and press her head forwards sealing her lips with a kiss.

“Umm ummm” both groaned as she moved up and down on him.

Cum dripped out her pussy as he keep sucking at her lips and his cock teased the entrance of her womb.

“ah ah ah yes ah ah ah uggg Lucy ah ah ah my queen Lucy ah ah ah!!!!” He pressed his face against her chest licking her little breasts “ummmm so good ummmmm”

“Ah ah ah ah ah” with open eyes Lucy only moaned. Her mind still trapped on her dream state while her body was used by the Faun.

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt sure how end this one..so decided to simply leave it like this.


End file.
